moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Grey
((Hey there all! I have no clue who made this page at all, but this is Dalithor the second in command of the house and we have decided to make it official and use it so thanks! Feel like proof ask me ingame.)) History of the House The House began at the beginning of the first war between the orcish Horde and the kingdom of Azeroth (now Stormwind) by Tom Grey a fleeing citizen from the recently destroyed Grand Hamlet. Tom was an everyday ordinary thief nothing special to the eyes of Azeroth. He started the group with fellow refugees Luther Rothgar and Tanya Stiwoll. The three were the founders of the House of Grey and led their small band of thieves around the kingdom both dodging the laws of Azeroth and protecting each other from the threat of the Horde. They stole and plundered from both factions right before escaping again into the shadows. One of the heists they pulled involved them entering Stormwind and hijacking a shipment of supplies, they succeeded but as they were leaving was approached by James Mogoh Overseer of a good number of the shipments coming to Stormwind. Awed by their skill he joined the House as their man on the inside procuring various shipments of supplies, gold, among other things. With Mogoh things entered a golden age for the House. The gold flowed into their coffers day and night giving them a living in Stormwind better than what they had in Grand Hamlet but this proved to be but a taste of the riches they would encounter. As the first war ended most know the outcome, the Horde destroyed Stormwind. Most would believe the House would be destroyed in the carnage and their riches stolen? No in-fact the House thought it to be a miracle sent from the light thanks to the insight from Luther. They plundered Stormwind for all the riches and gold they could get their hands on. Even with Mogoh's job all but gone they were rich and thus they were fine without it. At this point they had enough funds to easily and without incident get all of them (they were wanted at the time) to Lordaeron. Along the way they stopped in Khaz Modan, Dun Morogh to be more specific. There they met Jake Hammerleg and his group of dwarvern thieves. Jake a loon to some of the members of the House due to his insane obsession with gems and most things shiny. but never-the-less he and his band merged with the House. They continued on their way right to Lordaeron the following morning. Using their funds and Mogoh's connections in the north they procured a great safe-house in the capital city itself. It was here they laid low for the remainder of the second war. Here in Lordaeron Tom Grey met the love of his life Mary Grey, they were never wed but she was his unofficial lover and followed him until the bitter end. Nearing the end of the third war they decided to attempt one heist on the greatly wealthy capital city. It went south almost the minute it began. The group was almost immediately wanted and were forced to hide out in the forests of Lordaeron hunted by guards until the end of the second war. When the war was completed the House, more than eager to evade their captors, managed to smuggle themselves and their funds to the construction of new Stormwind using Mogoh's connections and a great deal of bribery. Upon arriving they immediately gained a safe-house within the new city while Mogoh was welcomed back into the work force with open arms by the Stormwind officials. Here in Stormwind they began doing what they always did plunder and steal as they always did. Everything was going amazing for the house until the first disaster struck. Jake Hammerleg trusted member of the House of Grey thieves was bought out by persons unknown. Jake murdered James Mogoh and took his dwarvern thieves into rebellion against the House. Tom quickly rallied his blind-sided thieves and instantly began killing off Jakes men. Tom's forces driven by a combination of shock, sorrow, anger creating an uncontrollable rage and determination to absolutely dismantle Jake's forces under Tom's superior tactical command. Tom killed Jake with no hesitation when he had the chance and executed the remainder of the traitors. Parallel with these events Mary Grey gave birth to Seth Grey singular heir to his fathers legacy and the throne of the House of Grey. At this time the third war broke out and Luther resigned from the House stating he wanted to try the other side what he meant by this was clear the next day when he became a solider and was never seen again. The House continued to plunder even without a good chunk of their leadership. They came in possession of a number of ships as time progressed they used these to plunder from Alliance and pirate ships alike. Once the third war ended something either snapped or it was just her unstable greed that possessed Tanya Stiwoll to take one of the ships and go to Northrend believing there was some unimaginable "treasure" there it is assumed she met her end there. The House began to deteriorate without adequate leadership and the lack of income caused some knaves to desert but there were many loyalists that stayed with Tom right to the very end. In one last desperate attempt to increase their wealth Grey took their remaining flagship and attempted with three quarters of his forces to smuggle a large number of high priced contraband items from Booty Bay to their port in parts unknown. However as they were taking it back they were assaulted by an armada of Bloodsail ships. They attacked and boarded toms Flagship. His forces fought valiantly under their leaders command actually killing more of them in the final result but the battle ended in a terrible rout and all there was left was Tom Grey fighting hordes of pirates finally cornered. When he was asked if he had any final words he drew his gun and shot the captain of the armada then jumped ship only to be shot in water by the bloodsails. Mary stricken with grief or fear took the entirety of the House funds and just left without a trace. All that remained was a good five aging veterans and young Seth Grey. The veterans taught him their ways before passing on or pursuing other things. Seth gladly took up the banner where his father had dropped it. He created a front for his new house and was greeted by the Night Elven assassin Raven. Together they rebuilt the House of Grey from something better than it once was. Seth Grey:"Welcome to the House of Grey, watch you back l'est you be our next target." Recent History The Battle at Raven Hill One of the first major event in the life of the new House was the Battle of Raven Hill. Most of the House was enjoying a nice day off of duty when they received a message. One of their own was down at Raven Hill have trouble with some Scarlet Crusaders. Seth quickly gathered the few man he could at the time and rushed to Raven Hill. Sadly, upon his arrive, Seth found his forces was badly outnumbered. The Scarlet Crusade numbered about fifteen, while Seth's forces only numbered five. Hopelessly outnumbered Seth and company fought to retrieve the member they came to save. After mere minutes of fighting the House was forced to retreat. They fled into a near by ditch to nurse their wounds, and begin limping home. "Catherfana, you idiot" Very recently in the house, one of the mercenaries of the guild, Catherfana was casually taking a stroll with Crimsonfate Sutton and a death knight whom most of us know as Adil. When Sarcastica the spymistress from the eyes and ears runs toward them and stabs miss Crimsonfate. Catherfana shocked by this turn of events brought her axe down upon Sarcastica's head the weight of the axe sliced the lass well..in half. They ran as far as they could from the area while being pursued by a mass of blackguard troops. At some point in this escape Adil chose to sacrafice herself for the good of the group and alone challenged the pursuers. Catherfana already likely a good five blocks ahead turned back to see Adil heavily wounded running into a portal to Acherus. Adil was not seen again for the time. It was assumed she was killed in Acherus. Catherfana told everything to Raven and by extension to Seth. Mere seconds later they are attacked by some of their staunchest allies the Ravenholdt Blades. The House scattered and took her to the House's safehouse in Ironforge where they harbored her while Raven and Seth chose what to do with her. They originally chose execution but they decided to not make any decisions until they knew more about the enemy and what they were facing. Raven was sent out. When he returned they found that guilds allied to Sarcastica had allied against them. The Eyes and Ears first and foremost led by Sllade the guy who would spearhead this. The Ravenholdt Blades were also in this alliance with Brenthgar as the second in command of this. It was assumed that more guilds were involved but this was never proven. Seth Grey knowing the extent of the problem that Catherfana had gotten them into he again suggested execution. Raven refused that and proposed a plan to swing the odds in their favor. Seth agreed. Raven immediatly departed and found Brenthgar whom he knew from a previous undercover mission. Brenthgar now suddenly trusting of the masked figure told him the remainder of the details he needed to know about the alliance and told him to bring Cather to Ravenholdt that night where her fate would be decided by the masses. Raven agreed but when he arrived at the safehouse, Catherfana was gone. After a night of attempting to find her he returned to Brenthgar bitter that Catherfana had undermined his efforts. At this point he was sitting almost silently beside Brenthgar and Seth Grey when Lyyai one of the Houses Druids came to Raven and told him that Catherfana wanted to see him. After a series of aggravated questioning on Raven's part he agreed to follow. Brenthgar wanted to accompany as he had something to say to Cather but Lyyai had refused. Using his mental prowess yet again he told Brenthgar to follow them in secret. When they arrived at the meeting point, The Dark Portal Raven spoke to Cather for a few seconds before right on queue Brenthgar appeared and enguaged Lyyai. Raven put a pistol to Catherfana's head and told Lyyai to stand down unless she wished for Catherfanas death. Brenthgar walked to Cather and instead of strangling her, as Raven had hoped he told her that the Blades had betrayed the Eyes and Ears in favor of the House thanks to Arrowshifter (another druid of the House). Brenthgar instructed the group that Sllade had secretly chosen to join the Syndicate public enemy number one for Ravenholdt. Raven immediatly sent a call to arms in the House, filled Seth in about everything and departed to the shared base of the House and the Blades. Brenthgar did not show immediatly that was due to him "intercepting" a black letter with Sllades signet from a secretive meeting in Stormwind. The letter was vague but stated that they now were an active terrorism group. They all stood there in Ravenholdt, dumbstruck to this turn of events and began planning their assault upon Sllades base of operations, The temple of Atal'hakkar. Category:Alliance Guild